Minecraft: The Fire of Hope
by Ren Rokogane
Summary: A girl or boy born in the royal family in the Ender clan, will inherit the power passed on to generation after generation. When the son or daughter reaches 16, he or she gets sent to the overworld to survive and find someone who he or she loves to marry. Follow Ren and Kimiko and friends as they battle foes, be funny, save the world, and maybe find love in the process.


Hello! I'm back~ Sorry for not updating so much. T^T Anyways, here's a Minecraft fanfiction for ya'll. Enjoy~ And don't forget to Read and Review~ Advice and reviews will be greatly appreciated! So once again, Enjoy~

* * *

"*pant*huff…huff…*pant**pant*haa….." A girl panted as she ran through the dark woods. Her hair flowing through the wind as she rushed by. She didn't know want time it was, but judging from how high the moon is, she guessed it was midnight. And she also didn't know how long she has been running. But there's one thing that she's sure of. She had to get away from these fuckers as fast as she can.

"Get her! Hurry up! Come on!" She heard as she was chased by five men. When were they ever gonna give up?!

"Hey little girly. Come on stop running and let us catch you already!" One of the men shouted to the her as they catched up.

"No you bastards! You're just gonna give me to the fatass you call a boss!" She shouted behind her as she ran faster.

"That's it, bitch! You stop now or we shoot you right fucking now!" one of the men shouted as he readied his gun.

"GO SHOOT ME THEN!" As she shouted those words, she heard a gun cocking and- *BANG!*

"AHHH!" she shouted as a bullet got her in the arm, getting her to fall along the way.

"Hehehe… how do you like that bitch! Now we just gotta bring you to the boss then we can get paid!" one of the men said as they caught up.

"But first, how about we have some _fun_ first" one of the men said evilly as the other four surrounded her. And she instantly knew what's the sort of _fun_ they were thinking.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed as they neared her...

*Meanwhile*

A young teenage boy not older by the age of 16 was sleeping in his bed when suddenly…

"NOOOOOO!" He instantly awoke from his sleep when he heard the scream. Tossing the white bed sheets to the side, he abruptly stood up and checked the time. 12:00 AM, Midnight. He looked around and instantly found his jacket. He wore his jacket and got his sword and ran through the night, searching for that voice.

"Where the hell is that voice coming from?!" He muttered as he ran through the dark woods searching where the voice came from when he got to a clearing. And what he saw shocked and angered him. He saw five men surrounding an almost naked girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO HER?!" He screamed as they were almost gonna touch her.

"Huh? Who the fuck are ya?!" One of the men shouted as he was still holding the girl.

When the teen looked at the girl, he saw that she was sobbing and had tears in her eyes. But what stood out to him was the gunshot wound in her arm. When he saw that he only saw red.

"Well since you saw us, we should kill ya right n-" But the man never got to finish that sentence as a punch connected with his face.

"GAH!" the man screamed as he fell to the ground holding his face in pain. The other three now charging at the teen with swords readied.

"You son of a bitch! You'll regret doin' that!" a thief shouted with anger as he swung a sword at the teen who just dodged it then quickly delivering a right uppercut to the thief's jaw rendering the thief unconscious.

The other two thieves, got behind the teen and swung swords at the teen who blocked one with a sword of his own and ducked to dodge the other one, nearly missing his head.

"Why did you do that to her?" he asked with words full of venom you could feel it. The two bandits backing away in the process.

"Why should we tell you asshole?!" A bandit shouted as he charged once again towards the teen now with two swords.

"*sigh* I was hoping this would be easy…" He muttered to himself as he dodged once again this time stabbing the bandit in the stomach then punching him in the face, the bandit twitching for a few moments before stopping marking him dead.

"W-Wait. H-How about w-we g-give ya s-some of o-our l-loot and-" He never got to as the teen swiftly walked past the bandit and the hilt of the sword struck the back of the bandit's head, once again rendering him unconscious.

The only bandit left was the one who was holding the girl in place, who was now sweating bullets. Now scared of the teen coming for him.

"S-S-Stay b-back! O-Or else I-I'll s-shoot y-ya!" The bandit threatening the teen but failing miserably because of his stuttering.

"Well shoot. I dare you." The teen said as menacingly as possible, glaring holes into the bandit.

The bandit now scared shitless, is now backing away until he backed away into a tree.

"Stay back, Stay BACK, STAY BACK!" the bandit screamed in fear as he finally shot his gun.

BANG! One time

BANG! Two times

BANG! Three times

BANG! Four times

BANG! Five times.

The bandit panting and huffing, thought he won when the teen opened his hands, all of the bullets the bandit had fired, now in the teens hand smoking.

"A-Ah…auguhujhnk…" the bandit moaned in agony before passing out and foaming his mouth.

The teenage boy now breathed out a sigh of relief. Relieved it was over, he checked on the girl and saw that she passed out. And seeing the heavy breathing and her dirty clothes, her jacket full of rips and leaves, he guessed that she must've been running for a long time.

"She must be tired…" He said to himself as he checked the girl for any more injuries. He didn't care anymore that the girl wasn't wearing her jacket and seeing her white bra made his blood go to his head.

"Shit… she's hurt bad…" He cursed as he saw the cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. And the gunshot wound on her right arm wasn't helping the situation at all.

"I gotta get her to my house and fast!" He said as he quickly carried her bridal style but not before getting her jacket and ran back to his house.

*10 minutes later*

*? POV*

I now stood at the door of my house, panting and huffing with an injured girl in my arms and her jacket hung around my neck. I caught my breath for only a few seconds before opening the door and going inside. Closing the door behind me, I quickly set the girl on the bed in the guess room. I first got the first aid kit and a water bottle and quickly ran back to the girl with the first aid kit and bottle in my hands.

I first focused on the gunshot wound. The wound was bleeding, so I had to clean it first. I poured some water on a towel. Using the wet towel, I cleaned around the wound and poured it with disinfectant. When I did this, I saw the girl's face turn into a look of pain.

"Sorry… It'll be over soon." I tried to reassure the girl even though I knew she won't hear me. After cleaning the wound I wrapped the bandage around her arm and taped the bandage to keep it in place.

*20 minutes later*

When I finally finished, I checked the time and saw that it was already 12:50 AM. I guess that the fight lasted more than Ithought.

"It's nearing 1:00 now. I should probably get to bed." I said as I opened the door to leave the room but not before checking on the girl once again. When I got to my room, I removed my jacket and put the sword in my storage chest, which maybe I'll just clean tomorrow, and lied down on my bed.

"Who is she?" I thought as I drifted to sleep, the thoughts about the mysterious girl never leaving my mind. Well, I'll have to explain why there's an injured girl in the guest room to my friends tomorrow morning…. Shit. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?! o.O

* * *

Yes Ren. How ARE you supposed to do that? Stay tuned to find out! Remember to review~ I need the advice!


End file.
